<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admiring Passion by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524734">Admiring Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Blind Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink-meme, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tenderness, Top Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, one of the boy is blind. Blind sex!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admiring Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The contrast in Dean's behavior marvels Sam. On the hunt, Dean is ruthless and violent—no mercy.</p><p>In the bedroom, Dean is an angel. He is gentle with Sam, hands soft and caring, they make love slowly, no rush or roughness, only pure devoted love. Sam kissed Dean’s forehead and held him tenderly as his brother thrust into him, Sam cannot gaze into Dean’s green eyes, yet if he could see those soulful eyes the fondness in his jewels would render Sam breathless.</p><p>Dean’s arms curled around Sam and embrace him, giving a squeeze as he kissed Sam’s trembling lips and Sam was soothed of the worry and fear, feeling safe in his big brother’s arms as he quivers with pleasure. Dean presses his lips to his Sam’s jaw, pink lips caressing prickled stubble. He feels Sam shiver under him, he smirks fondly—Sam, without his sight cannot see his brother's fond smile, but he feels those lush lips curl into a grin. Sam’s fingernails lightly scratch down Dean’s freckled back, tapping ever knot of his spine as a tingling sensation rushing through him.</p><p>With Dean's thickness inside him, his slick hole quivers as he accepts a soft kiss—Sam’s lips are as sweet as honey. Dean is so gentle with him, little slow rocks of his hips, Dean press his face into the hollow of Sam’s throat, breathing in the familiar scent, his fingertips tiptoeing lightly, bumping over his brother's ribs with enough pressure to leaves goosebumps on Sam’s sun scorched skin.</p><p>“I love you, beautiful,” Dean lovingly whispers, and Sam bit his bottom lip to keep in the little moan from slipping out, his breathing becoming shallower as his brother keep rocking his hips. Sam’s whole-body heats with pleasure, little moans tumbling from his lips when his big brother gives him a feather-soft, angelic kiss.</p><p>As Dean touches his face gently, Sam leans into the caress and smiles fondly when Dean blesses him with another devoted kiss. Sam feels hot all over, his heart racing, body filled with desire.</p><p>He gasps as Dean's thick cock spreads him wide, his head rolling back to expose his neck where his big brother presses kisses, Dean keeps the slow grind of his hips, slides his cock in until Sam whispers his name and then pulls out, feeling his brother quiver under him.</p><p>Sam gasps as his cock jerked and dripped pre-cum, heavy and warm as Dean slid deeper, he leaned in to nip at Sam’s neck as his brother's cock throbbed. Sam's sun kissed skin breaks out in goosebumps, Sam’s breathing faster, his heart thumping hard against his rib cage as his brother’s thick cock slides deep within him, his heart skipping a beat once again as his big brother claims his lips in a kindhearted kiss.</p><p>Dean's plush lips curled into a grin when Sam hugs him, he grinds his hips a little faster as Sam feels the heat between his thighs, he pulls away, only slightly, to softly kiss all over Sam's beautiful face. Sam wishes he could see Dean; his brother looks beautiful with his green eyes seemingly glowing as the candlelight burns around them.</p><p>A shuddering breath hitched its way past Sam's lips, his body humming with blissful sensations as his cock dripped pre-cum. Dean ruts his hips faster, feeling the way Sam's wet hole clinging tighter around his cock. Leaning in, Dean kisses Sam’s jaw as he slips a hand between them, tugs Sam’s cock. Sam groaned and tilted his neck to the side, giving his brother room to mark his neck with love bites. </p><p>His hips bucked up into his fist as he stripped his swollen hard cock faster; his cockhead dripped pre-cum and he smeared the warm slickness up and down the throbbing shaft. Sam begins to shake harder, body quivering, and suddenly he comes, head thrown back and his body shudders uncontrollably and his hole clenches tight around Dean’s throbbing cock, and the elder Winchester brushes soft lips across his temple, kissing Sam sweetly.</p><p>Dean moans, hips stuttering, close to the edge. Sam's body is tensing, Dean feels the heat in his belly as he begins to tumble over the edge of coming; Bare, nothing but skin inside him, the pleasure burns white-hot inside him, he presses his face to Sam's neck as his balls throb and he comes, giving Sam's lips a heavenly touch, loving kisses rain down onto Sam's lips.</p><p>Sam holds Dean close to him as his big brother shivers through his orgasm. Dean’s hands cup his cheeks, warming Sam's heart; Lifting his chin, Sam kisses Dean’s lips lightly.</p><p>“I love you, Sammy,” Dean murmurs, brushing his lush mouth across Sam’s lips, and if Sam could see, his brother’s eyes hold a pure fondness as Sam tenderly whispers, “Love you, Dean.”</p><p>Little brother, big brother; protected and protector. Family and friends, Sam has been Dean's shadow all his life. They are lovers, soul mates, Dean can make him crazy, and he is supposed to—that’s why they are family, why Sam loves Dean. They are together for tears and smiles; for good days and bad. When both boys were blissfully worn out, Sam wraps himself around Dean like an octopus when it came time to snuggle.</p><p>Sam’s heart is so filled with love he believes he has wings and could fly. They are meant to be best friends and soul mates. He takes a deep breath, warm skin touched so softly when Dean hugs him tenderly. Dean felt warm and soft as Sam hugged him. He feels safe in Dean’s loving arms, he melts when a tender kiss on his forehead makes him smile and he feels his heart skip a beat as a dazzling grin twinkles on his lips.</p><p>Sam smiles as Dean gives him a hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Sam kisses Dean lovingly, pressing a hand to his chest, feeling the steady thump-thump-thump of his brother’s heart. Dean’s beautiful eyes sparkle as he grins fondly, his heart warming lovingly as he kisses Sam’s pink candy sweet lips. He palms Sam’s cheeks and pulls him closer, bringing him in for a tender kiss.</p><p>“Love you, Sammy,” He whispers, and he feels Sam smile into the kiss, Dean held Sam close to him, giving his sibling a kiss to his forehead as Sam hugged him tight.</p><p>♥ END ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=266062#t266062">Written for this prompt!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>